The Winchesters and the Phantomhives
by Lolig
Summary: When Sam and Dean are sent to hunt Sebastian Michaelis in London at the Phantomhive Manor, they find that this demon is a little harder to kill than they thought.


"Dean, wake up."

Sam Winchester shook his older brother awake. Dean opened his green eyes and looked up at him, running a hand through his cropped, dark blond hair. "What?" he asked groggily.

"We've landed. We're in London." Sam picked up his bag and waited for Dean, his brown eyes watching his brother sleepily stand and grab his bag.

"Alright, little brother," Dean said, ruffling Sam's shaggy brown hair. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled and followed his brother off the plane. They had been sent to London to hunt a demon. According to the information they'd been given, this demon was a butler to a boy called Ciel Phantomhive. He was apparently unassuming, so nobody would have guessed that he would be a demon. The boy's parents had died years ago, and a few years afterward, Ciel made a contract with the demon.

"What did you say this demon's name was again?" Dean asked, hailing a cab.

"Sebastian Michaelis," Sam answered, reading the name off of the file they were given before the flight.

"Alright, I booked us a room in a hotel close to the manor. We should be able to get to the manor tomorrow."

"On the contrary, gentlemen, I can get you both to the manor now."

The voice startled Sam and Dean. They turned to face the person that spoke to them. They found a man standing in front of them. The man had long, black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. He wore black trousers, a grey vest, and a long, black tailcoat with white gloves. He had a friendly smile on his face, but something about the red eyes made Sam uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. "How can you do that?"

The man laughed and bowed to them deeply. "Gentlemen. If I couldn't get two people to my master's manor on his orders, what kind of butler would I be?"

Sam finished unpacking his belongings and looked around his room. It was a very large room. There was a floor-to-ceiling window to his left, covered in a large, white silk curtain, opened far enough to let daylight in. Sam could see the garden in the back from the window, and beyond that, the lake. It was a pretty cool view, and Sam honestly enjoyed it. The large bed sat against the middle of the wall to the right of the window, across from the door to the left of the window.

Sam turned around to look at the mantelpiece against the other wall. It was also very large, but it was beautiful. There were very intricate patterns carved into the wood, and atop it sat a vase full of lilies. There were also a few framed photographs of Ciel as a young boy with his parents, and a girl he didn't recognize. The young girl had light blond hair tied into two long drills, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. She had a big, cutesy smile on her face that made her eyes sparkle. She was wearing a pink, fancy dress with a matching bonnet and holding a small bouquet of daisies in her tiny hands. He smiled. _Cute kids,_ he thought.

"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford," came a young voice from behind Sam. He turned to see a young boy with bluish-black hair, a deep blue eye, and pale skin. His other eye had a small black patch covering it.

The boy walked into the room and stood next to Sam, staring lovingly at the photo. "My cousin, and my fiancé. We've been engaged for a while."

"She's pretty," Sam said, smiling again at the young Lady Midford.

"Indeed. You will meet her today. She's coming to visit for tea later." The boy turned to look at him, a small smile on his face. He stuck his hand out for Sam to shake. "Ciel Phantomhive," he said simply. "I've already spoken with your brother, Dean Winchester. You are Samuel, aren't you?"

Sam shook the child's hand and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Sam."

"I'm sure you would like to know how we knew you'd want to be here?" Ciel asked.

"I am a bit curious," Sam admitted.

Ciel chuckled. "Well, we saw you fly in, and we just had a hunch that you were looking for us. Why else would you be dressed so finely?"

Sam looked down at his black suit and tie and laughed. "You guessed correctly, then," he said. "Where's my brother, speaking of which?"

"Downstairs, having lunch. Care to join us?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Sam replied and followed the young earl downstairs. There he found Dean sitting at a large, clean, beautiful dining room table, grabbing a sandwich from the plate on the table.

"Sam! You've got to try these sandwiches, they're amazing," Dean said through a mouthful of food. Sebastian looked at him oddly, then at Sam. Sam gave the butler a "Don't ask" look, and Sebastian smiled and nodded.

"Um." Sam looked at Ciel nervously and picked up a sandwich. "Could we be alone in the garden, please?"

"Of course," Ciel said. "Finnian just needs to finish tending to the roses and then you can go. Feel free to enjoy lunch, and call on Sebastian or Mey-Rin if you need anything."

The butler turned to face them and bowed deeply. "Anything at all."

"Thanks," Dean said. "Will do."

Just then, a young man with sandy-blond hair, green eyes, and a straw hat ran in. "Master, the garden's tended," he said with a quick salute.

"Alright. Finnian, Check in with Mey-Rin," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, Master." Finnian bowed to Ciel, turned to the Winchesters and bowed again, then ran off down the hallway.

"Well, looks like the garden is yours to use, gentlemen," Sebastian grinned. "Enjoy."

"Dean, come on," Sam murmured, grabbing his older brother by the arm before he could stuff another sandwich in his mouth.

"So, you're saying he's trying to butter us up? Make us forget we know he's a demon?" Dean asked.

"It's just a hunch," Sam answered. "Seeing you at lunch confirmed it a little."

"Well, they're awfully nice. Sam, I think you're being a little too paranoid."

"I don't think so, Dean. Something doesn't feel right."

"Okay, so what's our plan?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure yet. Right now, get accustomed to this place, know all the ins and outs. Then when we get the chance, Use all possible things to block the exit. Salt, holy water, whole nine yards." Sam looked at his brother. "Sound good?"

"Yep. Should we call Cas in?"

"No, let's take care of him ourselves."

"Okay, sounds good."

Later that night, Sebastian had just finished his nightly rounds and was heading out for a stroll in the garden. Lady Midford was staying the night, so he had to prepare a room for her very quickly. Despite being a powerful demon, he felt tired every once in a while. _Perhaps the walk will freshen me up a bit,_ he thought.

He stepped outside onto the garden walkway, took a deep breath through his nose, and sighed heavily. Everything looked perfect. The flowers were aligned beautifully, the moon shone heavenly on the gorgeous fountain, making the water sparkle, and the air was cool, but not cold. The night was perfect.

"Oohh Bassy," a familiar voice cooed annoyingly. Sebastian's face twisted into one of distaste, as though he'd eaten something terrible, and turned to face Grell Sutcliff. The red-haired, green-eyed, shark-toothed Grim Reaper batted her eyelids at Sebastian. At least she was dressed in her normal Grim Reaper clothing, aside from the long, red cloak hanging lower off her shoulders.

"Did you come to join me in a lovely stroll?" Grell purred.

 _Oh, dear. Not again,_ Sebastian thought in dismay.

Grell frowned. "What is it, Bassy?" she asked.

"Grell, what are you doing here?" he replied, trying to hide the desperation from his voice.

"I just wanted to see my delicious little cinnamon roll again," she replied, her wide, sharp-toothed smile returning.

Sebastian sighed and tried to search for a way out. He noticed one of the Winchesters, the shaggy-haired one, walking around as if he were inspecting everything. Curious, Sebastian ignored Grell's teasing remarks and watched the man explore. _Curious,_ he thought. _What is this man doing?_

"Bassy? What is it?" Grell's voice brought him back.

"Excuse me, Grell, but I have business to attend to," Sebastian said quickly before walking quickly back to the house. He shut the door behind him and looked at the shaggy-haired Winchester again. This time he didn't see him.

"Dean, where are you?" he heard the man call. His brother, the shorter one, walked around a corner. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Sebastian.

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed. "You scared me, Sebastian."

"I apologize for startling you, Mr. Winchester," Sebastian smiled.

"Please, it's just Dean. I can never get used to being called Mr. Winchester."

"Of course. Now may I—" Sebastian stopped when he saw what Dean was holding in his hands. He could smell the liquid inside the glass bottle. Holy water, along with a small steel dagger and some salt. What was he planning to do?

"Pardon me for prying, but what are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

Dean dropped a bit of the salt in front of the garden door, making a ring in front of it. "Just…doing things. Taking precautions."

"Precautions? Whatever for, Dean?"

"There's a demon around here."

"A demon?"

"Yeah. A demon."

"Oh, dear," Sebastian said, shifting nervously.

"Dean! There you are, I couldn't find you!" The scrawnier one turned the corner and stopped when he saw Sebastian. Sebastian looked at the taller man's hands to find a small pistol, a silver dagger, and some more salt. Sebastian looked at them both and cleared his throat. "Excuse me," he said before walking off.

After he turned the corner, Sebastian let out a deep sigh. "My master," he muttered, hurrying to Ciel's room. "I must protect him."

Dean looked at Sam. "He knows we're on to him," he said, running to the nearest door and putting a ring of salt around it. "Hurry Sam! Block all the exits!"

Sam ran to the nearest door and began copying Dean and putting a ring of salt in front of it. They repeated the process until all the doors in on the first floor had salt around them in a perfect semicircle.

"Find him, quickly," Dean commanded, and Sam disappeared down the hall. Dean gripped the dagger tighter in his hand and walked up the stairs. He slowly and silently went down the hallway and stopped at one of the doors. He put his ear to the door and heard soft breathing. It sounded like a girl, so he assumed it was Lady Elizabeth.

He heard movement from the next door over, and Dean trailed his green eyes over to it and pressed his ear against the wood.

"…hunting us down, Master," a voice whispered. "We need to get you out quickly."

"No. Destroy them, but do not wake Lizzy," said a younger, more stern voice.

"Master—"

"Do as I say!" the other voice snapped.

"Of course, my young lord," said the first voice after a pause.

Footsteps approached the door, and Dean quickly ran to hide. He saw Sebastian step out of the room, calmly and quietly, and walk down the stairs. Dean pulled out his cell phone and texted Sam.

He chewed his lower lip. Sam had better be careful. He didn't want to lose his little brother. Not now, not ever.

Sam rounded the corner when his cell phone vibrated. It was from Dean.

Demon headed your way. Be careful.

Sam nodded. When he looked up, Sebastian was there, forks and butter knives in his hands, angrily striding towards him. Sam pulled out his pistol and fired two shots. Sebastian blocked them both with his knives and threw forks at him. They hit their marks and pinned Sam to the wall by his hands. Pain shot up his arms and he cried out.

"My master invites you into his home…" Sebastian growled, throwing a knife into Sam's shoulder. He yelled again, blood spilling out onto the floor as Sebastian continues.

"…provides you good rooms…" Another knife to the other shoulder. More shouting.

"…and was a good host to you…" A fork to the left leg.

"…and you want to kill him! I can't let that happen!" Sebastian was about to throw another knife when there was a loud _bang!_ and Sebastian went down.

Dean ran to his little brother, pulled out the knives and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Argh…yeah…not bleeding or in any pain or anything…so great," Sam grunted.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Sarcasm, hold still while I bandage these up." Dean crouched beside Sam and bandaged his leg first. He was about to start on his shoulders when Sam widened his eyes and yelled, "Dean!"

Dean looked behind him to see Sebastian on his feet, a bullet between his teeth. He spat out the bullet, which clattered to the floor with a soft pinging, and advanced towards them.

Sam pushed himself up, then fell down again. "Oh damn! My leg!" he shouted.

"Stay down, Sam," Dean ordered, then aimed his pistol at the demon butler, who was removing his gloves.

"Sebastian." Ciel's voice filled the vast void of the room and the trio looked up at him.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian smiled.

Ciel reached up and removed his eyepatch. "This is an order. No more playing around." He opened his eyes, one revealing the deep, piercing blue, and the other glowed purple with the Faustian Contract symbol. "Kill them both!"

"Of course, my young Master," Sebastian's red eyes glowed a bright purple. He bowed to Ciel, his smile widening.

"Dean, be careful!" Sam yelled, trying to pull himself to his feet. He stumbled against the pain in his leg and limped to his brother's side.

"Sam, stay back. This one's gonna be too much for you to handle since you're already injured." Dean attempted to coax Sam back, but Sebastian spoke up.

"It will not matter, gentlemen," he said calmly, walking to them with even steps. He looked confident as he readied his cutlery. "I've been ordered to kill you, so that is what will be done."

He threw a handful of forks at the brothers, who held their arms up to protect themselves. A few scratches, but one dug itself into Dean's stomach. He went down and coughed

"Dean!" Sam called, but was cut off by a knife to his thigh. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He looked to Dean, who had pulled the fork out of his stomach and was attempting to stand.

Sebastian frowned and impaled Dean side with another fork. He went down again, wheezing and coughing.

Sam raised his pistol and shot the demon again, using every last bullet, then picked up Dean's gun and shot him. The purple-eyed butler lurched back and went down on his knees.

"Ugh…argh…oh dear..." Sebastian grunted, coughing again. "That did not feel good at all."

Sam crawled towards Dean and looked at him. Dean had grown pale.

Sebastian continued to cough lightly for a moment. "Well, Samuel…you have…remarkable…aim," he managed, then let out a big, nasty cough and spit something into his hand. He stood up and showed Sam the ten bullets he'd shot. They were covered in blood, but otherwise, still intact.

"Sam," Dean wheezed. "It's over."

"No, we can still take him. Get up, Dean!" Sam yelled desperately.

"Ciel?" came a little voice from atop the stairs.

Everyone looked up to find Elizabeth Midford sleepily walking down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. Ciel quickly put his eyepatch back on and looked at her. "Lizzy, what are you doing up?" he asked her softly.

"I heard shouting. What's going on?" Lizzy looked down at Sebastian and the Winchesters and her eyes widened.

"Oh my! Mister Dean's hurt! We have to help him!: she shouted. "Paula! Paula! Come help!"

Sebastian turned and looked sternly at the Winchester brothers. "You both need to leave tomorrow," he whispered. "Or I will not hesitate to kill you, Master's orders or not. And if you do wish to come back, you'd better not be attempting to harm me or my master, or I will kill you."

The last thing Sam saw was Lady Midford's worried face before he blacked out.

Dean placed his bag on the plane and sat down. "All in favor of never going back to the Phantomhive Manor say 'aye'."

"Aye," Sam said, slumping into his seat. "Who knew that demon could be impossible to kill?"

"I sure didn't," Dean replied, running a hand through his short hair. "Well, let's go home then."

"And never comeback to that place again."

The plane took off and the Winchesters headed for home.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I want to give a shoutout to my friend (I think) vampireloki for suggesting this for me to write! Thanks for giving me the suggestion! Alright you guys have a great day, and feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions! I'm open to anything!**


End file.
